


Thor's Adventures in Parenting

by StarryKitty013



Series: 98% successful [3]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Clint still plays a DS fight me, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, He's such a dad, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Thor, Sharing Clothes, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryKitty013/pseuds/StarryKitty013
Summary: OR 5 times Thor was a dad(or big brother) and 1 time Peter was a son(or little brother)





	1. Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there was a bunch of angst in the last two chapters of this series so I decided some nice fluff would do to like ease the tension a bit. Remember that Voltron reference I made in that last fic? yeah, that's basically this whole pic, but I think it's cute... so ENJOY!!

**Battle**

 

Thor’s return to earth was in a battle full of Doom Bots.

 

Not that he really minded. He liked greeting his friends and announcing his presence dramatically. Being the dramatic back up by using the Bifrost was as Dramatic as one could really get. 

 

He greeted his old friends through a loud yell or through comms. But noticed over the comms he had heard new voices. New comrades to have joined the initiative. Some were semi-familiar.

 

He had met Conel Rhodes during the Ultron incident. He was flying with Tony, as well as commander Falcon, or ‘Sam’ as the Captain had said. They had joined them in battle and fought heroically.

 

Some heroics came from some unexpected persons, in his opinion. The witch they had fought in the battle of Ultron was fighting with them, but he cut off his suspicions early because… well she was scarlet witch, and she seemed to be doing just fine on her own. Another was the lost friend Captain had been searching for, but he seemed as strong and as capable as the Captain himself.

 

The first truly new one he was introduced to was a shrinking man, who had appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Earth’s magic had gotten better. He had thought, but he proved to be particularly clever. And strong.

 

The second was probably the most shock when he heard a child over the comms 10 minutes after he had arrived.

 

“Nice to see you joined the party kid.” Tony said through the comms and he listened to the reply.

 

“Oh yeah, I saw a lighting bolt and thought electro decided to take over 5th avenue again… but it was just you guys.” he said in a deadpanned way. Then a sudden flash of red and blue, but mostly red, knocked out a row of doom bots in front of him. A masked man in red and blue swinged from what looked like a web.

 

“Who are you child?” Thor asked suspiciously as the child was sifting through the doom bots that he just defeated. “And what are you doing?” he asked in a loud voice, the child jumped a bit.

 

“Uhm...Hey-Hey I-I’m Spiderman...woah you-you’re  _ Thor _ .” the Spider child seemed to be in awe, and he would’ve acknowledged the praise if he wasn’t so suspicious. He lifted his hammer a bit and the child back up. “Woah, woah hey...same side. I was just- well I guess it was a bit of a hope and-”

 

“Get to the point.” Thor said lowly.

 

“Right, right. I was trying to find a way to track these guys. They must have a power source that shuts them down somewhere. So if I can see where their commanding signal is coming from I can-” he was interrupted by a blast of a doom boy he had to dodge. Quick, Thor noted. 

 

“I will provide cover and you may be able to achieve what you are able to in battle.” Thor said standing in front of the Spider Child. The boy nodded and set back to work. 

 

Thor hammered through the on coming doom bots for 5 minutes before the kid said “I have a location!” and shot a web to the sky scrapers. 

 

Thor called Milner back through the bots and flew up to fly next to the boy, that didn’t protest to his coming. Thor noticed he hadn’t called for back up, so he had assumed that the Spider Child had expected him to come. When they landed at the warehouse near the sea, however, he noticed the boy had a shocked face on when he looked to Thor. He didn’t say anything though.

 

They battled robots and Thor noticed that the Spider Child was exceedingly strong. Strong and quick and made good use of those webs. Thor didn’t notice the smile that spread on his face when the boy started to quip, and most of them were bad but the god had joined right along as he swung and threw his hammer.

 

They had managed to shut down the base, and Thor had only turned for a second to inform the other they had done so but when he turned back around to find the boy, he was gone. Thor smushed the disappointment at not praising the child for his work and flew to greet his friends more properly at the tower.

 

He noticed the Spider Child's absence but did not say anything.

 

OoOoO

 

The next day was Friday.

 

“And then he called it back through the bots and-” Peter was cut off by his telling of the awesome battle at lunch. Ned was soaking up every second of his tail that he was whispering loudly but excitedly about the battle yesterday and fighting with Thor. Not leaving a single detail out, no matter how small, just how Ned liked it. Then Flash had dumped milk all over him and it had cut him off abruptly. 

 

“Sorry. Did I interrupt your nerd fest?” Flash asked mockingly and Peter grumbled about how he was going to go to work smelling like expired milk. No one heard him obviously. Oh well. He had a sweatshirt in his locker that he could cover up the milk with anyway. Even if it was a bit too hot for a sweatshirt, the tower was pretty cold.

 

“Come on dude. That wasn’t cool.” Ned defended with a furrowed brow.

 

“Come on Parker. Milk is good for your bones.” Flash looked smug and Peter rolled his eyes.

 

“That’s if you consume it.”Ned grumbled ”And I think if you consume cafeteria milk it might do more damage then good.” Flash laughed and walked away, well more like strutted really bad.

 

“It’s fine dude, chill.” Peter said, catching Ned’s arm as he got up. Ned sighed and sunk down.

 

“You fight gods dude,” Ned said “and you have to put up with  _ Flash _ beating your ass?” Ned looked at him as Peter pushed his fries around with a fork. He sighed as the milk on his shirt was sinking through his shirt and chilling his skin.

 

“I’ve got work today, the Avengers are having a party and I’ve gotta babysit.” Peter said instead putting a fry into his mouth, and Ned sighed at the deflection.

 

“That sucks, you stuck with Babysitting duty that it.” Ned said and Peter looked almost offended.

 

“I think I got the better end of the deal I-”

 

“-Love those kids.” Ned smiled a little “I know.” Peter nodded seriously.

 

“Damn straight.” he huffed and popped another fry into his mouth and Ned let out a laugh.

 

“What’s the party even for?” Ned asked when he calmed down.

 

“No clue.” Peter said through a mouth full of fries.And thought for a minute. “But they did say after I put the kids to bed I should come up anyway. You know just to say hi or something or another. They said it didn’t really matter how I dressed.” 

 

“That’s cool, but who are you saying hi to exactly?” Ned asked and Peter shrugged. Ned then proceeded to nerd out about what the Avengers could have in store for him. Now that Ned was mentioning it, he was wondering a little himself too. 

 

Maybe it was a scientist they wanted to introduce him to? But Tony had too big of an ego to brag about  _ him _ and give him away even if he did brag about him. Plus that could mean he lost the decay rate algorithm, which wouldn’t happen because Peter wouldn’t tell anybody anyway. But if Tony wanted him to be a science intern again, he’d suggest a spot with one of his scientists at R&D. Peter never even had the thought of him being  _ Tony Stark’s _ intern. He wasn’t smart enough for that, in his unprofessional opinion. Maybe they wanted him to meet someone as Spiderman? But if that were the case they’d have asked him to bring the suit. They would never compromise his identity. So what could they want him to see or who do they want him to meet? He was just Peter Parker, and they knew that.

 

He shrugged it off for now, but he still wondered a bit at the back of his mind.

 

And that milk smell was gonna be in his cloths. Oh man. Maybe it would dry by the end of the day.

  
  



	2. Meeting

**Meeting**

 

Peter arrived at the school to pick up Cassie and Lila, with Cooper looking as if he didn’t care. Which he probably didn’t.

 

Usually when the Avengers, or Tony hosted a party, it would be in the less used common room on the fifth to the top floor. It was seminicer and instead of a kitchen it had a bar. Peter usually babysitted anyway, even if the Avengers were in the same house, because A) it was safer and B) he liked to. Don’t judge him.

 

Him and the kids would often use the commonly more used common room to do whatever it was they did. Watch movies, play games, homework, colour, etc. So that was usually where he’d head to instead of waiting awkwardly in the lobby.

 

Another usual thing that occured when he babysat and the parents were going to a party, was that when he arrived, he had to pick up the kids on his way back from school. 

 

He’d pick up Cooper first, as to not embarrass him with his sister giving him a big hug in front of everyone there. Peter understood, and Cooper was exceedingly grateful for it, because when his dad did it he picked Lila and Cassie up first and would embarrass him that’d haunt him for the rest of the week. 

 

Lila and Cassie jumped out of the school and greeted him enthusiastically and proceeded to tell him about their day. They had the same class so they were finishing and toppling over each other's sentences, and Peter being the fast stuttering talker he was, could understand them. Scott said that was a superpower in itself.

 

They had gotten into the common room they usually were in and Cassie and Lila dropped their story to go eat a snack and Cooper followed, having been on his cell phone the whole time, looking down and still on his cell phone.

 

He didn’t know how it happened, but one minute he was on the floor and the next he was being held up in the air dangling in front of Clint and Scott. He wanted to look back to see what it was, and his spider sense didn’t alert him of any danger, but still. 

 

“Who is this young one, and why is he with the children?” a menacing low voice asked, even more menacing when he’d met him yesterday. He must be protective of kids, huh. Clint hadn’t looked up bordly from his game on the DS that Peter had lent to him.

 

“Oh that’s just Peter.” he waved off and Scott stood and waved his hands placatingly a worried look etched on his face.

 

“Please put him down. He is here to watch them while we’re at the party. He was just picking them up from school.” he said frantically, and Peter imagined Thor having it dawn on him as he put him down gently and Peter turned around.

 

He was  _ much _ bigger then Peter expected him to be. Like  _ very super _ tall and bulging muscles and Peter felt himself shrink.

 

“H-Hi. I’m-” Thor’s face lit up, and Peter for some reason imagined a bunny.

 

“Child of Spiders!” he boomed cheerfully and Peter turned red and mumbled.

 

“Spi-Spiderman.” he mumbled in correction, but Thor didn’t seem to hear him as he picked the boy up and hugged him in an almost crushing hug. 

 

“You are here to join us for the drinking and feast in my return to earth?” he asked as he put the boy down. Oh so  _ that's _ why they wanted him there.

 

“I’m not old enough to drink.” Peter mumbled and Clint laughed out loud.

 

“He’s the cutest superhero out there!” he gauffawed and Peter turned red and Lila huffed and crossed her arms Clint stopped and rushed to say “Besides you gummy bear.” Lila looked placted and Peter laughed timidly along with Thor’s cheerful rumble. 

 

“Nah, he’s gonna take care of the kids  _ then _ join us.” Scott said and all three kids snapped their heads toward them in worry and possivness.

 

“Peter isn’t taking care of us?” Cassie’s voice got high pitched to the end and Lila had big tears prick her eyes.

 

“After you guys go to bed he’s gonna come with us.” Clint said softly and Lila looked down and nodded. 

 

Peter felt like he should’ve had more initiative, but all he said was a questionable “Huh?” They’d never insisted that he’d join their parties before and they’d never suggested it. In fact, they suggested he’d stay away from it. He’ didn’t mind, he didn’t like social settings like parties anyway.

 

“Don’t worry kid. It’s a small party.” Scott said softly looking at him. It calmed him down a bit

 

“Plus you are a member of the team are you not?” Thor asked and Peter shook his head.

 

“Uhh, nope. I’m a solo act, and if I joined the Avengers I couldn’t keep my identity a secret for very long…” Peter said timidly “but okay.”

 

“See you later then.” Thor said as he walked out and then came back a minute later with a big Tshirt and slid it in front of him and left again.

 

He looked at it questioningly before going into the bathroom and taking off his sweatshirt. He immediately smelled the foul smell of soured milk on his ratty old grey shirt. He threw it away and put on the big one Thor got for him and put back on his sweatshirt. It came down to his elbows and went just above his knee, but it was comfortable.

 

It also smelled like strawberries.

 

OoOoO

 

Peter came at 11:53pm and the Avengers were all either drunk or getting there. 

 

He didn’t just see the whole crew but some other faces as well. 

 

“Oh hey, Spiderkid.” Tony said putting a heavy hand on his shoulder to either guide him or keep himself steady. Peter thought it was the latter. “This is Maria Kill-I mean Hill...and Agent.” he pointed to the two corresponding people and Peter sheepishly waved. “And that is Jane and Hope.” he said and those two smiled when he waved. “And Darcy.” the lady gave out a squeal of how adorable he was.

 

“Good work on those bots yesterday Spiderman. I commend you for your quick thinking to hack and access the power source.” the guy named Agent said “And it’s Coulson.” 

 

“Oh uhm..thank you?” he asked and shifted awkwardly when Tony sat on the couch. He rubbed his neck sheepishly as Maria gave him a small smile.

 

“Come sit Child of Spiders.” Thor said and some Avengers laughed as he sat down next to the god. This felt so surreal. 

 

They chatted for a bit more and Peter was wither telling them something, correcting them or blushing at something they said. But finally Clint giggled and said.

 

“Hey Thor. Let Pete try the hammer.” Thor’s face lit up.  and Peter looked at the hammer on the table and then at everyone’s faces that were now on him. He didn’t move.

 

“Come on kid get up and try to lift it.” Sam said and he looked at Thor who slapped a hand on his back with a smile, he didn’t trust those smiles. Oh god this was gonna embarrass him. He got up anyway and gripped the handel.

 

“Come on kid, use that Spidey Strength.” he rolled his eyes at Tony’s drunk slurring and lifted it without much effort. Huh? Weird request and he gently put it down and looked up at the silence. Everyone seemed surprised. He looked back in confusion and he couldn’t move. Had he done something wrong? 

 

Then he was lifted up by the most happy Thor and put on his shoulders. 

 

“Worthy!” he proclaimed “Thou is worthy of the Throne of Asgard!”  he paraded around the room and everyone nervously chuckled and then the laughs became more genuine the more red Peter got. He was confused.

 

_ What in the holy fudge had just happened? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my defense it was canon so....


	3. Food

**Food**

 

Peter ended up leaving around 2:30am, but being too tired from the rangling or lack thereof, the drunk Avengers he only made it to the commonfloor where he’d started and crashed on the couch.

 

When he woke up the next morning it was at 9. He’d always sleep better at the Avengers compound. Mostly because being with them was a hassle and the longer you handle them the more exhausting it is. How did Pepper or any of the others handle it? Peter usually would sleepover if it was past midnight.

 

He blinked open his eyes and pushed the covers that always managed to manifest themself when he fell asleep on the couch. He heard the coffee pot going off and looked up to see the god that had took the most out of him last night. He watched him for a bit before the god had noticed. Tony had made a one button push coffee maker because half the Avengers apparently didn’t know how to use one. He’d literally sat them down all at once and told them how it worked. In his defense, Peter thought it was extremely necessary part of the tour. Even if he didn’t like coffee. More like coffee didn’t like him. They mutually disliked each other, him and coffee.

 

“Oh I did not hear you wake up young Parker.” Thor said when he finally saw him and put on a big smile. Too big for someone should be having the biggest hangover of all time. Did asgardians even get drunk? Being Gods and all? Guess not.

 

“Hello?” Peter’s voice cracked groggily from sleep. He had no idea but he looked like a cute puppy in the oversized shirt and big brown curious eyes.

 

“I must wonder,” Thor said “why do you sleep on the couch? Do you not have accommodations here?” Peter blushed and shook his head.

 

“No I usually don’t sleep here. I was just tired from last night.” Peter said softly and Thor nodded in understanding. 

 

“I see, well I suppose you don’t care to join me for the breaking of fasts. I was pondering a donut from dunkin.” Thor offered and Peter nodded solemnly and got up. He didn’t have a change of clothes so he just smoothed down his hair and put on his shoes. Thor walked to the door and Peter followed in close step.

 

“I see you like my shirt.” Thor pointed out and Peter looked down at himself. He was still wearing the shirt... _ Thor’s _ shirt. He turned red.

 

“I’ll wash it.” He said automatically and Thor laughed.

 

“I am afraid tis too small for me. You may keep it, but I still hope you wash it when it becomes dirty.” Thor said and Peter nodded still blushing. “If I may ask, why was your other clothes in near rags?”

 

“Oh uhm...someone spilt some milk on me at lunch yesterday, and it’s kinda a shirt I don’t mind getting dirty… but I guess I didn’t know how worn it was.” He said carefully but not suspiciously. The truth was he couldn’t afford new clothes all that often. Free T-shirt and cheap 5 dollar or less ones were all he could afford to buy. Hence why most of his shirts had bad science puns on them or were plain. He didn’t mind actually, suited his personality quite well. But when his enhanced senses kicked in, that included feeling, and unfortunately cheap T-shirts weren’t that comfortable anymore. He’d always gotten them a few sizes to big so he could grow into them rather than out of them, and when he used to get sweatshirts he’d also get those a few sizes too big.

 

“You seem scrawny. You must eat more and train. Then you will be able to fit into those shirts.” Thor said in good humor and Peter couldn’t correct him because all he did was smile back and say okay. 

 

It seemed almost surreal going into a Dunkin Donuts with a god and getting a 2 Boston Creme while he got a dozen of donuts to eat by himself. Peter didn’t mind, his enhanced metabolism allowed him to eat more than he should be able to, so when Thor offered some he agreed. He had a good time. They ate donuts and bought more and traded battle stories managing to stay clear of family ones he noted but never really called out on. Because if he asked then Thor would feel obliged to ask the same and if Thor answered then he’d feel obliged to answer as well. 

 

He had a good time...Even if his stomach felt odd at getting this much food. 

 

He didn’t understand the feeling. He wasn’t used to eating much, his stomach had gotten used to it over time. When he usually ate the meal was small and slow. He learned to trick his stomach into getting fuller without eating much. But with Thor it was probably the first time in a while he ate big and slow. He didn’t think that he could ever get full. But when they left the shop he had an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and put his hand there subtly as Thor was telling another story of his battles. 

 

About two blocks away from the tower he couldn’t as well anymore though because Thor had stopped talking and walking all together and put a hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright?” He asked quietly and Peter didn’t know how to respond. 

 

“I don’t...feel good.” He said quietly and Thor looked a little alarmed and kinda pushed him into an ally, where he threw up and felt marginally better, but still didn’t comprehend what had happened. 

 

“I believe I had feed you too much. I am sorry. I assumed that you had an enhanced metabolism because you were so small but were as strong as the captain.” Thor said and he looked so sad and Peter didn’t even acknowledge that he’d been compared to Captain America because he wanted to placate this. They were having such a good time. “I did not know you were ill.” 

 

“No,no.” Peter said shaking his head. “I  _ do _ have an enhanced metabolism. I don’t know why I threw up though… I’m not ill. I feel fine now, but I should’ve been able to keep that down.” He refrained from looking in the trash can. And Thor suddenly looked alarmed.

 

“I believe we should see doctor Banner. He shall know a problem within your digestive system, surly.” Thor sounded like he wanted to suggest, it sounded like a declaration. Peter shook his head anyway.

 

“I’m sure it’s nothing. Maybe it was all the sugar and I didn’t eat anything healthy.”Peter laughed a little in an attempt at some humor. Thor just looked at him sceptically but nodded.

 

“Okay, but Peter if this becomes a problem in the future, I request that you tell the good doctor.” Thor put a hand on his shoulder. “He’ll help you. We all will.” He said and Peter looked up at him.

 

“Okay. I promise.” He said and Thor smiled a little “we cool?” Thor smiled wider. 

 

“So cool.”

  
  



	4. Relax

**Relaxing**

 

That day was just training. 

 

With Thor and Cap and Nat and it was the coolest thing he’d ever done. Pretty great for Memorial Day weekend. He didn’t even mind getting his ass kicked a bunch of times, but the god and Captain laughed when he beat Sam for the seventh time in a row. Natasha smiling but yelling at Sam to get his shit together because he was getting beaten up by a kid who hadn’t even reached his growth spurt yet. To be fair, he had a power spurt instead. A Spidey power spurt. Much cooler.

 

But even with all the fun he had, he was absolutely exhausted by dinner, which he ate but was conscious of what he put in his body and how much. It turns out he wasn’t the only one conscious of it. Thor was also watching what he consumed.

 

“I mean I did take the steroids of the century and Thor is a god.” Steve said trying to defend a humiliated Sam while saving him from getting reprimanded by Natasha.

 

“Yeah But you didn’t even have Blu-ray when you were alive.” Tony pointed.

 

“Shut up Stark. I don’t see you training.” Sam glared at the shrugging Tony.

 

“If you wanna be a tester to my new suit I don’t mind.” Tony said and Sam huffed.

 

“I had acquired my powers by being worthy of them.” Thor put in and everyone looked at him odd but that was common. They never understood asgardian workings anyway.

 

“Still Sam. You’re out of shape, I mean I managed to beat him without powers and even Clint lasted a few minutes longer against Cap.” Natasha said in a condescending but clearly joking matter. Sam sputtered anyway.

 

“Yeah. I didn’t get my ass beat up by a kid-“ Clint said and Sam cut him off.

 

“Once he found you, he  _ so _ did.” Sam said and Peter chuckled he had made Clint’s situation a bit more sticky once he found where the hell he was and his moving patterns between nests.

 

“-multiple times in a row and immediately.” Clint said and huffed “you didn’t let me finish.” He crossed his arms childishly.

 

“Yeah, well at least I wasn’t a circus performer.” Sam grumbled. 

 

“Hey! Maybe you should’ve been, then you wouldn’t be having your ass handed to you so easily by a kid!” Clint shot back, “Besides, beats being a ballerina any day.” he grumbled and Natasha had her head shot toward him and glared.

 

“At least I can beat the kid, you just hid from him.” Natasha snorted.

 

“So did Scott by default then.” Wanda pointed out and Natasha nodded her head once. 

 

“It’s literally my fighting style. I’m called  _ Ant-man _ . I shrink. It’s what I do.” Scott said and shrugged.

 

“And communicate with ants.” Wanda said and Scott nodded.

 

“And communicate with ants.” he confirmed.

 

“But she’s Black Widow and he’s Spiderman. They don’t need to shrink to be badasses.” Peter blushed a bit at Clint’s accusation.

 

“Well it might be because Arachnids aren’t a bug…”Peter pointed out meekly, Natasha gave a scary smile and slung her arm around him “O-okay.”

 

“Sorry Scott. Looks like you can’t join the club.” Scott made a hurt face but then laughed. 

 

“Well at least I wasn’t one of Darren’s lab experiments. He had a million glops of sheep goo before he got it right.” Scott said with a mumble. No one really questioned, that’s how used to this kind of stuff they were.

 

“Nothing wrong getting your powers in an experiment, or accident.” Bruce mumbled.

 

“Damn straight.” Tony said and Peter smiled a bit at both of them.

 

“You didn’t have an experiment Stark.” Natasha rolled her eyes. 

 

“Who created your arc reactor again? I keep forgetting.” Sam asked, real ciurosity on his face. Tony blinked and then casually said.

 

“Me. In a cave. In afghanistan. Nearly dying.” he said casually and everyone nodded. Hmm learn something new everyday. “Where did you guys think it came from?”

 

“I thought you were born with a heart defect.” Wanda admitted and Sam and Clint followed.

 

“Well you’re not wrong.” Tony mused. Huh skeptical. “Well either way, the point is, Sam is the weakest member of the Avengers. Kid when you decide  you wanna join, you are gonna take his spot.” Everyone instantly agreed. Sam spluttered.

 

“Hey just because I don’t have any special background or got experimented on or nearly killed or-or-...wait kid how did you get your powers?” Sam asked and the whole room turned to him.

 

Well this was a question he should’ve been prepared to answer. He obviously wasn’t, but could you blame him. I mean the abridged version was ‘I got bitten by a radioactive Spider.’ but as much as he wants it to be that simple, it’s not. It started  _ long _ before that Spider was ever created.

 

“Field trip.” He said and he didn’t know why he said that. He could’ve just said spiderbite and everything would be okay. 

 

“What?” Sam said for him.

 

“I still think his super power is actually getting you guys quiet.” Scott muttered. 

 

“Yeah kid you’re gonna have to elaborate, or we’ll think that your school is building a spider army.” Tony said and it was meant to be a joke.

 

“That happened on accident.” Peter said shrinking into himself and Tony groaned. “I fixed it, they are back to normal now.”

 

“Good god kid. I don’t even wanna know..yet. Just tell us what happened.” Tony said and Peter saw him realize that Peter probably didn’t want to talk about it, but he never took back the words. 

 

“It was also an accident. A spider bit me when we were on a field trip to Oscorp. Turns out it was radioactive and well it’s dead now.” Peter shrugged.

 

“That’s,” Sam groaned “not so bad… I guess.” It was pretty bad at the time. He had this unexplainable pain for day and it was  _ excruciating. _ He didn’t say so though.

 

Peter just shrugged and they all went back to whatever they were talking about and eating. Peter got to the point three pizza slices later, where he was just uncomfortable but not gonna throw up. It was probably worse then this morning, cause even if the pain was less, he knew it’d stay there for longer. 

 

He didn’t say anything while his food digested and they watched a movie. Peter curled up in the corner of the couch and half way through the movie he shivered a bit. Having a different one of Tony’s smaller shirts on. It wa still big though. He didn’t know why they kept giving him oversized clothing. 

 

Jane looked over from where Thor had his arm on the chair and she was snuggling and she motioned him to come over. He blinked before he did and sort of stood up and walked to them and Jane pulled him in between her and Thor and started to hug him too. Thor looked down but didn’t mind as Peter sat there and Jane leaned on them both. 

 

Between Thor and Jane there was a lot of warmth and it wasn’t uncomfortable. He found himself settle in and eventually fall asleep.

 

Cuddling a god. 

  
  



	5. Training

**Training**

 

He’d woken up in the middle of the night. 

 

Or at 3 in the morning. Technically it was 3. 

 

And he was still on Thor and the rest of the Avengers were sleeping in the couches or had gone to bed. It was so freaking domestic he didn’t even know what to think. 

 

He wanted to go back to sleep but he just couldn’t. He looked around him and at who he was just cuddling. It felt nice. To have someone hug and be there for him to rely on.

 

He’d relied on May and Ben like this when his parents had died. He remembered the day they got the news that they had died in a plane crash, they all sat on the couch and cried and cuddled one another for comfort and fell asleep in their grief. Peter had expected the same thing when they had found May had been killed getting those groceries. She had gotten shot, and all Peter could think of was how she had asked him to come along and he had declined for  _ homework _ . He chose May’s life for freaking Shakespeare. But the next time Peter had seen Ben it was so clear.

 

_ Peter heard the front door unlock. He had been hugging a pillow crying into it. Red around his eyes. He looked up. _

 

_ “Ben?” he choked out in a raw voice, hoarse from crying. He wasn’t even sure if the man had heard him, but then he heard stumbling toward his room and his door was swung open, heavy stench of alcohol making Peter bury his face back into the pillow.  _

 

_ “You little shit you didn’t pay rent!” he screamed and Peter hunched in on himself.  _ Rent?

 

_ “I-” Peter choked out, but Ben kept going. _

 

_ “You know, May and I provided for you for a long time, you never gave us anything but more to provide for. New books? School supplies? Clothes? Food? We even had to get a big- *hic* bigger house.” Ben took a long swig of whatever he was drinking and burped out before continuing “It’s time you helped, you ungrateful little shit.” he said and kept right on drinking. _

 

_ “How- how am I-” Peter was cut off by a smash of glass. _

 

_ “You stupid retard, no wonder Richard abandoned you! You can’t even figure out you gotta do some work? Or ya*hic* ya jus’ don’ wanna?! *hic* You lazy no good little- _

 

Peter closed his eyes to forget about the memory.

 

Suddenly the warmth he had felt earlier was strangling him. He carefully maneuvered himself out of the gods surprisingly light grasp. He stood among the sleeping Avengers but didn’t find a spot to sleep by himself. It didn’t matter he was awake anyway, and there was no way he was sleeping with the track his mind was going. 

 

He went down to the training room and went to Tony’s ‘ impossible to destroy so don't even try’ punching bags and started to punch it. It was about half way through the hour he remembered to tape up his hands and 15 minutes after that he had to reapply. It was a full hour after he woke up that he heard the elevators ding open and looked around the punching bag looking like a kid being caught for doing something bad. 

 

Thor stood on the other end of the punching bag crossing his arms for an explanation. But there was a look of worry etched on his face. 

 

“I’m fine.” Peter spoke first and it was automatic. He was used to saying that too often. It seemed not so genuine at this point. He said it while having a bullet in his gut at one point and Tony nearly smacked him over  the head for that one. 

 

“I do not know how you sleep on that everytime.” Thor cracked his back and Peter looked at him with that puppy dog look again. “It is highly uncomfortable.” He smiled. Peter smiled a bit back.

 

“It is the most comfortable thing  _ I’ve  _  ever slept on.” Peter muttered, he was sure Thor had heard him though. 

 

“If so, why’d you leave?” Thor asked. And Peter looked at him wearily. 

 

“Thor,” he sighed and he really didn’t feel like admitting this so he deflected he was good at that. “Do you ever regret not using your power?” It was an odd question. He certainly remembers times he regretted  _ using _ his power. Never  _ not _ using though.

 

“I don’t suppose I know what you mean.” He replies and Peter sighed.

 

“Never mind.” He smiled wearily. He yawned. Now that the adrenaline was gone he was tired. 

 

“Why do you keep your identity a secret?” Thor had asked “you are valiant fighter, worthy of praise. Last night Scott was mentioning how in your civilian life you… are bullied. Should you not defend yourself?” Thor was confused and Peter smiled a little.

 

“I couldn’t then, so I shouldn’t now.” He said back “before the bite I  _ was _ as weak as I look. I read books, and was smart and wasn’t athletic at all. Just a normal kid.” Peter smiled at his normal life when May was alive and the part of his life that was happy. “Then I was different. And a lot of people were after the other part of my life. I never thought Spiderman was important, but I guess you make a good point. If no one cares, then why do I keep the mask on.” Peter looked like he was wondering himself.

 

“That isn’t my question.” Thor said with furrowed brows.

 

“No but it’s mine. And it’s the same answer to your question I guess.” Peter said “because people  _  do _ care. There are dangerous people out there and just because my life is different doesn’t mean anyone else I know has to be too. I signed up for this, not them.” Peter said and looked at his socked feet and scuffed them a little. There was quiet for a long time and Peter was wondering if Scott was right. He didn’t know the time that had past.

 

Then Thor lifted him easily and he was brought up to a floor and on a huge bed in between Jane and Thor again and the covers were pulled up on him. 

 

The couch was the second most comfortable place on earth.

  
  



	6. Webs

**Webs**

 

“This is far too complicated.”

 

“We haven’t even gotten to the complicated part.”

 

“It’s _ more _ complex?!”

 

“Actually you got the tedious part down, that was making an account. You don’t ever have to do  _ that _ again at least.” Peter said with a smile and Thor crossed his arms and furrowed his brow.

 

“So how do I send an electronic letter?” he asked and Peter laughed.

 

“You hit composed and a blank text box should appear. Then you write whatever you’d like and don’t forget to type in the address and send it.” Peter said “And your inbox is where you recieve letters. You just click on them and there you go.” Peter demonstrated. Thor nodded.

 

“This makes much more sense then when Stark had taught me.” he said. Peter smiled.

 

“Incredible.” Scott and Tony were looking at Peter. Peter’s smile became a bashful blush. 

 

“It’s nothing. Thor...helped a lot this weekend, I kinda owed him.” Looking at the god who was studying and playing around with the emailing system studiously.

 

“It’s just,” Tony pointed to Thor with a pencil “you taught the guy older then  _ Cap _ how to use an email.” he said astonished.

 

“Guess he really is the ultimate Tutor.” Scott laughed.

 

“Nigh, the Ultimate Spiderman.” Thor said with a smile. Peter blushed a bit.

 

“I was going for more amazing.” Tony said and Peter’s smile became more natural.

 

“Huh,” he said “the Amazing Spider Man.” he said and smiled again brightly.

 

“Not bad, kid.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but I honestly didn't know what else to add to it. Sorry I made you wait for this shit, but I remember Thor didn't know how to use an email and Peter is a Tutor soooooooooooooooo... 
> 
> Well that's probably the end for the cute stuff for a long while. I'll get back to planning to murdering you with angst by ripping your hearts out and never really having a conclusion ;) I do have one, I just like to make it so that it's really suspenseful and shit and you just want someone TO GIVE THIS BOY A FUCKING HUG!!! so yeah.
> 
> See you for a while, maybe I'll post a cliffhanger and leave you hanging for a month ;) jk, but maybe


End file.
